dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Tinsel Dragon
Tinsel Dragons are a special breed in three color variations (Gold, Silver and Bronze) obtainable through an event occurring during the Christmas Holidays. The first Tinsels were given to the winners of the Tree Decorating contest in 2010: 5 first-place winners received a Gold Tinsel variation, 10 second-place winners received a Silver Tinsel variation and 15 third-place winners received a Bronze Tinsel variation. Tinsels were given out as prizes again for the Holiday Raffle 2011 (in number of 5 CB Gold Tinsels, 10 CB Silver Tinsels and 15 CB Bronze Tinsels) and then for the Holiday Raffle 2013 (alongside to Shimmer-scale Dragons, in number of 10 CB Gold Tinsels, 20 CB Silver Tinsels and 30 CB Bronze Tinsels): as such, there now exist 20 CB Gold, 40 CB Silver and 60 CB Bronze Tinsels. Tinsel Dragons weren't given out in the Holiday Raffle 2012 because they were replaced by a new kind of prize, the Shimmer-scale Dragons. Shortly after Tinsels were handed out, they were considered extremely rare and one of the most valuable breeds on the site. However, with a radical increase in popularity, and thus breeding, they are becoming steadily more common. Currently they are considered between rare and uncommon. This breed hasn't an official name, but their spriter Marrionetta has stated that she refers to them as Tinsel Dragons. In the beginning many members of the DC community also called them Prize Dragons but then this name, since the release of the Shimmer-scales, has been used for referring to all the breeds released as award. If a scroll is sorted by breed, they appear alphabetized as "Prize 2010". Like Holiday Dragons, this breed was eligible for a Spriter's Alt and Marrionetta was given one with the requested code of (Penk), who is a pink-recolored Silver Tinsel; therefore, Penk's Tinsel eggs are always silver-coloured. Your won a Prize Dragon and don't know what to do? Here's a very helpful forum topic with lots of good advice: CB Prizes: A User Guide Official Dragon Description Egg "This egg is very reflective, almost metallic looking." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing." Adult None Sprite Artist(s) *Marrionetta (All) Gold Tinsel Dragon CB Gold Tinsel Codes All 20 CB Gold Tinsel Dragons from 2010 (Tree Decorating contest 2010), 2011 (Holiday Raffle 2011) and 2013 (Snow Wars 2013): Show/Hide CB Gold Codes 2010 - 5 CB Gold Tinsels ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/AGYI (AGYI)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/Epic (Epic)] Gold Epica *[http://dragcave.net/view/iWin (iWin)] Living In Sin *[http://dragcave.net/view/Lexy (Lexy)] Alexandria Aurelix *[http://dragcave.net/view/s5gF (s5gF)] Apollo 2011 - 5 CB Gold Tinsels ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/dDhtX (dDhtX)] Limca *[http://dragcave.net/view/KingP (KingP)] * * * 2013 - 10 CB Gold Tinsels ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/d1Uq9 (d1Uq9)] GoldTinselDraco (Note: formerly named "LilWinner") *[http://dragcave.net/view/FROST (FROST)] Flaking Frost (Note: formerly named "Golden Frostling") *[http://dragcave.net/view/Liatt (Liatt)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/proud (proud)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/s70cR (s70cR)] ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/SciFi (SciFi)] Borg Queen *[http://dragcave.net/view/Silky (Silky)] Luminous Silk (Note: formerly named "Silken Silk") *[http://dragcave.net/view/VRETH (VRETH)] Mathias69 *[http://dragcave.net/view/ZVj3e (ZVj3e)] Zevi CB * All gold tinsel dragons are descendents of at least one of these 'families'. Sprites Egg sequence Silver Tinsel Dragon CB Silver Tinsel Codes All 40 CB Silver Tinsel Dragons from 2010 (Tree Decorating contest 2010), 2011 (Holiday Raffle 2011) and 2013 (Snow Wars 2013), (plus Marrionetta's Spriter's Alt): '' '' Show/Hide CB Silver Codes 2010 - 10 CB Silver Tinsels + Spriter's Alt ' ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/Abby (''Abby)] (Note: formerly named "I STILL Prefer The Old Golds") *[http://dragcave.net/view/aobO (aobO)] Polak Czysto *[http://dragcave.net/view/booo (booo)] (Note: formerly named "Belyse", name has been removed) *[http://dragcave.net/view/DMHP (DMHP)] Inextrica *[http://dragcave.net/view/ERNA (ERNA)] Erno *[http://dragcave.net/view/EQdU (EQdU)] Dawn's Silver Medal ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/k1ss (k1ss)] CHA0S (Note: formerly named "Chaos King".) *[http://dragcave.net/view/Penk '(''Penk)]' Penk' (Spriter's Alt - Marrionetta's pink-recolored Silver Tinsel.) *[http://dragcave.net/view/TREE (TREE)] Arboriel Morchaint *[http://dragcave.net/view/UaDI (UaDI)] Patxaran (Note: formerly named "Second Prize Is Silver".) *[http://dragcave.net/view/wind (wind)] Artemis 2011 - 10 CB Silver Tinsels ' ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/5Vijv (''5Vijv)] Vivencia *[http://dragcave.net/view/7o2cQ (7o2cQ)] Pemenang cb *[http://dragcave.net/view/Elena (Elena)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/Gv0vH (Gv0vH)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/Korea (Korea)] Dokdo Eastsea Korea (Note: formerly named "Show me the silver tinsel".) *[http://dragcave.net/view/Monde (Monde)] Mondegreen *[http://dragcave.net/view/Prize (Prize)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/uWWp4 (uWWp4)] Requiem Valdespar * * '''2013 - 20 CB Silver Tinsels ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/1Laya (1Laya)] Nae Sojunghan *[http://dragcave.net/view/Cassi (Cassi)] Cassandra Isabel *[http://dragcave.net/view/Elgar (Elgar)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/khzI7 (khzI7)] Daughter of Rivendell (Note: formerly named "Mithril of Moria") *[http://dragcave.net/view/Light (Light)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/my1st (my1st)] Lord Myst The 1st *[http://dragcave.net/view/m00ny (m00ny)] Moonlight Prize *[http://dragcave.net/view/NaMyu (NaMyu)] 9MINE *[http://dragcave.net/view/night (night)] Stargate Legends *[http://dragcave.net/view/oWG5P (oWG5P)] Lati0s ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/Pipes (Pipes)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/shad2 (shad2)] First Prince of Shadow-Tinsels (note: Formerly named "The First of the Shadow-Tinsels") *[http://dragcave.net/view/silvr (silvr)] Argentum Menelinium (note: Named after the chemical symbol Ag, the Latin word for Silver) *[http://dragcave.net/view/Trish (Trish)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/wzWIN (wzWIN)] Tinsella Zee *[http://dragcave.net/view/YeAh7 (YeAh7)] Silver Tinsel CB * * * * All silver Tinsel dragons are descendents of at least one of these 'families'. Sprites Egg Sequence Facts *(Abby) did not have a name until after the introduction of the new Gold sprites, when she was named "I Prefer The Old Golds". During the Valentine 2012 release her name was changed to "Yay For Red Valentine Dragons". Later her name changed to "Silly Nebs - Turn GREEN" and then around 02/28/2012, to "I Eat Purple Nebs And Flamingos". Around 03/05/2012, her name was changed to "Let's Replace People With Geese" then, on 03/15/2012, she was renamed "Never Trust A Brutus"; on 03/20/2012 her name was removed, so she remained unnamed until 04/23/2012, when she got the name "I Still Prefer The Old Golds". On 04/30/2012, she showed the name "Showing Double Spaces Is Evil" then, on 05/08/2012, her name was "All Job And Little DC" while at the end of September 2012 she was renamed "Queen of Balloon Refusals". As of 03/9/2013, her name was "Just Found Myself On Wiki", then the name has once again changed and is currently as of 06/13/2013 "I STILL Prefer The Old Golds". Despite all these name changes, many users still refer to her as "Abby". Bronze Tinsel Dragon CB Bronze Tinsel Codes All 60 CB Bronze Tinsel Dragons from 2010 (Tree Decorating contest 2010), 2011 (Holiday Raffle 2011) and 2013 (Snow Wars 2013): Show/Hide CB Bronze Codes 2010 - 15 CB Bronze Tinsels ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/1219 (1219)] Brazen Zalvaris CB *[http://dragcave.net/view/1337 (1337)] Darkrose *[http://dragcave.net/view/A76J (A76J)] Roreng Freshly Baked WaffleWing *[http://dragcave.net/view/aBv6 (aBv6)] Cielatahl (Note: formerly named "Cielatal", but after losing her name she got a modified name) *[http://dragcave.net/view/Aht6 (Aht6)] (Note: formally named "Antihypertensive", now has no name) *[http://dragcave.net/view/Anzu (Anzu)] Bronze Herz 'Anzu' Zephyr *[http://dragcave.net/view/ARMY (ARMY)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/fUck (fUck)] ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/NCjU (NCjU)] San Victorus *[http://dragcave.net/view/Rnbw (Rnbw)] Bronze Ivy *[http://dragcave.net/view/Ryko (Ryko)] Cayvyn *[http://dragcave.net/view/Vein (Vein)] Alcoholic *[http://dragcave.net/view/Wish (Wish)] Tanoth the Dragon King *[http://dragcave.net/view/wish (wish)] (Note: formerly named "Hypnotizing", then "17 Seragamma fails and counting" and now is named "I still don't breed shinies") *[http://dragcave.net/view/Wyms (Wyms)] Galletian Victory 2011 - 15 CB Bronze Tinsels ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/77777 (77777)] Se 7 en *[http://dragcave.net/view/glory (glory)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/lgBZ7 (lgBZ7)] Joyous Gift *[http://dragcave.net/view/light (light)] (Note: formerly named "Vive la vie", now has no name) *[http://dragcave.net/view/lq443 (lq443)] Crouching Tiger *[http://dragcave.net/view/Monki (Monki)] Mondaykiz C *[http://dragcave.net/view/rS6am (rS6am)] Daymajet *[http://dragcave.net/view/Sonja (Sonja)] Li Xion ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/xJAHA (xJAHA)] Asrai de Espesor * * * * * * 2013 - 30 CB Bronze Tinsels ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/00000 (00000)] Beauxriens *[http://dragcave.net/view/8UTQ8 (8UTQ8)] Bronze Age Gold *[http://dragcave.net/view/9KoDD (9KoDD)] BF KiMi *[http://dragcave.net/view/CROSS (CROSS)] Old Rugged Cross *[http://dragcave.net/view/Dalek (Dalek)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/dbwls (dbwls)] dbwls CB *[http://dragcave.net/view/dTGKv (dTGKv)] Aquarius the Wind *[http://dragcave.net/view/dUD3q (dUD3q)] Verilium *[http://dragcave.net/view/evLc1 (evLc1)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/fiffy (fiffy)] Venomania *[http://dragcave.net/view/fjygX (fjygX)] Sim's Prize Baby *[http://dragcave.net/view/j3MJA (j3MJA)] Trydydd Besst *[http://dragcave.net/view/ln7i4 (ln7i4)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/Polar (Polar)] Polar Flame *[http://dragcave.net/view/Prime (Prime)] Matrix Bearer (Note: formerly named "Rhisling says hi click me") ; *[http://dragcave.net/view/Riven (Riven)] Rivenese Bronze *[http://dragcave.net/view/Sherl (Sherl)] Sherlock Holms *[http://dragcave.net/view/SPARK (SPARK)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/tantd (tantd)] Tainted Prize *[http://dragcave.net/view/uZwb0 (uZwb0)] Morokeizind CB *[http://dragcave.net/view/V4b14 (V4b14)] *[http://dragcave.net/view/whizz (whizz)] Valiant Action * * * * * * * * All bronze Tinsel dragons are descendants of at least one of these 'families'. Sprites Egg Sequence Spriter's Alt Tinsel Dragon Egg Sequence Facts *Marrionetta mentioned that her special pink Tinsel with the code (Penk), in effect, is a recolored Silver Tinsel that will breed as though it were one. *Penk hatched out of a normal Silver Tinsel egg and got her pink coloration by reaching adulthood. Category:No Habitat Category:Dragon Types Category:Rare Dragons Category:Prize Dragons Category:Marrionetta Category:Western Dragons Category:Alternates